It Started With A Whisper
by TheBlackestHeart
Summary: Gaara's always been silent. But when something amazing happens, he just cannot keep quiet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! TheBlackestHeart here! yes new story... hopefully itll last as a oneshot lol... The Dark Side Of The Moon didnt turn out as expected... ._.

but anyways please read and enjoy! Review!

It Started With A Whisper...

Hinata knew she was in trouble with him as soon as he glanced at her.

Something told her to leave as soon as Kiba did, complaining he didnt wanna be late for his first class. She was going to, but of couse Naruto came. Her movements stopped as she drank in his form. Hed grown taller, and even gained a little mucsle. She blushed at this thought, thinking it was naughty and sweat dropped. But then she felt cold eyes at her throat. Subaku no Gaara simply looked at her. She blushed, touched her pointer fingers, and looked at hershoes_._ Gaara was about to sneer at her weakness, when suddenly

_MINE._

It slightly surprised him when Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon demon said this. Even better with the _ferocity _of the single word. He looked at her again- she was quietly chatting with Naruto, the only one he'd call brother and die for. He felt his heart slightly enlarge at the thought of ANY guy touching her. He growled, too low for human ears to hear, at the sight of Naruto with his hands around her shoulders . She was red as a tomato and nervous. Suddenly the bell rang for the first class of the first day of 8th grade. All her friends waved bye and parted, as she was left behind, trying to gather all of her things. She didnt notice him standing in the corner, watching in the shadows. So she squealed when Gaara wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades and kissed her neck gently.

"My little Hyuga... you are mine." He whispered so low she almost didnt hear even with his lips not being 5 inches away from her ear. But obviously she heard loud and clear, and shivered as he disappered into a wisp of sand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara couldnt believe he did that. He wasnt the type to seduce girls, only kill them. He groaned at the though of Shukaku taking over. He did, for those 20 seconds, because he let his guard down. He heard him laugh, and he gently cluched his head.

_Thats Our Mate Boy..._

_"so?"_

_So Shes Ours. Lets Take Her NOW!_

Gaara shook his head and decided to actually show up.

"Maybe My Himes In There..." Gaara almost gasped. Did he really just call Hinata hime? Even worse, HIS hime? He growled angrily. Was he falling for the stupid shy girl? Impossible! He vowed to love himself, and only himself. Hed be damned if she was the reason he broke his promise.

_Subaku No Gaara?_

_Love? _

_HA! NEVER._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hinata sighed in content, watching Naruto at a distance. Kiba said something funny, and she was about to laugh when the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her eyes widen, and she waited to see the problem. The class went dead silent. Naruto even looked a little supicious, when he broke out into a grin.

"Gaara! Whats up!" Everyone looked- that killer red-head kid was here?

The door burst open- It flew out the window. Gaara walked in,his aura deadly yet soft. Everyone had fear struck into them- even Neji and Sasuke, who acted as if nothing was ever scary. Only Naruto was unafraid. He looked around, before his eyes landed on Hinata. Everyone around moved away, leaving her in a circle alone. He walked up to her desk and sat beside her. It was quiet for 2 minutes, when the teacher clapped his lands, startling everybody.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, NO HARM DONE. LETS START."

Class was going well, even with Subaku-san beside her. Except when class ended, a small note landed on her desk. It surprised her. She secretly hoped it was from Naruto. But that was a far fetched dream. When she unfolded the note, some grains of sand fell out.

_Gaara._

That fact almost made her want to throw it away. But her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened it all the way.

_Hime,_

_ Always know you are mine. If anyone tries to fuck with you, its ok. You dont have to tell me._

_ i Will alWays knOW._

_ 愛_

_ -Gaara_

She shivered lightly before- surprisingly- putting it into her bra. Suddenly thoughts plauged her head.

_He likes me._

_Hes possessive._

_and I like it._

_It makes me feel special._

_Is he willing to give me what I want, and vice-versa?_

She shook her head angrily

Naruto.

Naruto.

NARUTO!

gaara.

SO! How do we likely?

see i told yall i cannot do a 1 shot. . oh well yea fail but hey...

ReViEw!

NOW! RAWR!


	2. Chapter 2

People... i told you this is no longer a 1 shot because it is impossible for me to make one.. . lol

Enjoy AND RevIEW!

Gaara smirked as Hinata exited the classroom, looking slightly shaken up. Kiba notices and prances towards her.

"Yo, Hina! Whats wrong?"

"Ahh.. I-Its nothing, Kiba-k-kun.." She looks down and blushes madly. He shakes his head.

"Hina, I know you're lying. I smell your fear and confusment. C'mon, just tell me!"

"umm... w-well..-" Suddenly 2prd bell rang. She sprang up and made a rushed exit.

"S-Sorry Kiba-kun! We'll have t-to talk later...!" He growls quietly. Whats wrong with Hinata? He then feels eyes on his cheek, and turns to see Gaara staring at him deadly. His eyes widen.

"That look..." He's only seen it once- when Mother was being harassed at work. Father came and stared at him. He simply bowed and shakily ran away. 2+2 clicked in his head.

_Hinata is Gaaras mate..._

For once, Kiba could not help his sister, nor would he tell. This was a very personal thing, and he'd be sighing a death wish if he was to intervene.

_Hinata..._

Why to the beast? Why not to him, whos always been there and she actually likes him. He didnt understand how Gaara has twisted both of their fates, but he did. He sighs, and laughs bitterly.

_She will always be mine._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she made it to class on time. She held back a gasp as Gaara came in and sat beside her. She sat in the way back, in the shadows- exactly where he wanted her. He grabbed her shoulders and buried his nose into her neck. She whimpers as he gently kisses and nibble sat it. Kiba came in late, and saw the scene unfold. Yes, he wasn't supposed to intervene, but he was hurting her.

"Subaku, release her." He said deadly. The class stopped and looked behind them. Gaara simply shrugged before going back to his business.

"NO!" Kiba says as he runs towards Gaara, attemting to hit him. Gaara laughs and turns his head, his eyes red.

"You Hurt Mate..." Hinata had teas streaming down her eyes. He had scared her, causing his teeth to bite into her neck.

"AHH,,, UH NOO I DIDNT!" Kiba trips over a book, attempting to flee from Gaara. He look back at her, before looking him dead in the eye.

"Apologize." Not hesitating, he jumps up and crawls in front of her.

"Hina I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I.."

"K-Kiba-kun... I-it's alright... It was a a-accident..." Gaara nods in satisfaction and returns to a human. He glared at the class, who screech and turn back to the teacher.

"Subaku, you will be reported." Gaara looks at him and growls. He flinches.

"Come, Hina. Lets go eat." She nods and takes his awaiting hand. He takes her into his chest and disappears.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara half smiles as Hinata slowly chews on her small rice cake. She sees him looking and blushes. He almost cries in fear- does she not like him?

"Do not turn your face from me, hime." He says harshly. She looks him in the eye and nods. He nods in satisfaction.

"U-um Gaa-kun... W-why did you m-make Kiba-kun do t-that?"

"He hurt you. He apologizes. End of story."

"A-ano, but t-"

"No buts. End of conversation." Just then Naruto shows up.

"HEY HINA CHAN!" He runs over and attempts to hug her when a wall of sand blocks him.

"Mine." Gaara says. It was not to anger his brother, but as a precaution. He should know never to touch another's mate unless blood related.

"Huh? Gaara put your stupid wall down! I wanna see Hina!"

"By all means. But no touching."

"The hells your problem? Hinata-"

"Do Not Be Stupid Boy... Hinata Is Gaara's Mate."

What? Kyubi! What Are-

"Watch How Protective He Is? He Wants No Male To Touch Her. It's Simply The Way..."

Whatever Kyubi. Hinas Still My Friend And Her Being Gaaras Mate Doesn't Mean SHIT!

"I Do Not Wish To Fight Shukaku... But If You Insist."

"Gaara! Quit bitchin'! Hinas my friend!

Gaara shook his head within the sand dome.

"He doesn't understand, hime..."

Hinata merely nods. She doesn't like Naruto kept from her because of Gaara.

"A-ano... Why can N-Naru-kun n-not come ins-side?"

"He will touch you."

"So?" Gaara smirked at her boldness, while she turned a deep red.

"I will not allow what is mine to be touched."

"But Gaara... N-Naru-kun is y-your brother, c-correct?" He nods.

"A-allow me out, p-please."

"No."

"Gaara! Let me out!" He growls and lets the walls down.

"Hello Naru-kun..."

"Hey Hina!" He grabs her and spins her around. Gaara begins to growl and so does Naruto.

"Ano?" She whimpers. Naruto shoves her to the ground. Kiba notices and immedialy gets her and takes her outside. He runs back in.

"EVERYBODY GET YA ASS OUT!SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS!" They leave in an orderly fashion, and many has questions.

"Ok here's whats going on... Shukaku and Kyubi(1) are having an discussion through their vessels, Gaara and Naruto. 92.999% of these end in some sort of battle for dominance. In this case, Hinata. The only wAy for this to end is if the mate is there to do it. But Gaara and Naruto are too strong for anyone to stop." Everyone glances at her pointly. She cringes under their glares. Suddenly a rawr shakes the entire school.

"WHERE'S MY MATE?!"


	3. Sad Note

It Started With A Whisper

Hmm... It seems my chapter sucked... Was it really bad compared to the first? Please review I wanna know lol

One person holds the fate of the story...

Change it?

Keep it?

Delete it?

I dunno. Next reviewer has the power lol

LEH GO!

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


	4. Hope Note! Lol

It has been decided thanks to Cassert...

The story will be kept.

And revised.

Lol need pointers though... Some help ya know?

And a boyfriend... 13-15 lol

^.^ okaii bye bitches!

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart

Oh and ill make a sequel to The Dark Side Of The Moon if I get 25 reviews ^.^


End file.
